Better Run, Better Run, Outrun My Gun
by fri13girl
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Lauren Mallory makes fun of Bella, but gets more than she bargains for as a result. Inspired by the song Pumped Up Kicks.


**A/N: Inspired by the song Pumped Up Kicks. Go to the Dani Shay and Justin Chase version. It's pretty damn good. **

**Bella goes crazy after Edward leaves her.**

* * *

They said Edward didn't love her and he was never coming back. They said that she should move on. They said "Bella, take your pills; we don't want you doing anything you might regret later on."

Bella knew Edward loved her. He _was _coming back for her one day. And she would be waiting for him. Because they were soul mates. Because she would love him no matter what they said. Bella took her pills, but only because she wanted them to stop whispering about her and worrying about her.

They talked about her. Bella got tired of her friends treating her like she was made of glass or a bomb about to explode. So she started eating lunch alone. People still stared at her. Bella had deep, dark circles under her eyes. Every day she took her pills. She could see the nudges and hear the whispers. She wasn't addicted to drugs. Really, she wasn't. They kept her from seeing and hearing Edward. He told her how much he loved her. Bella knew that he would come back for her. She was ready to go with him at a moment's notice. All he had to do was come and take her away.

One day at lunch, Lauren Mallory strutted up to Bella, with her clones behind her. Everybody instantly quieted down and started watching Lauren.

"I bet Edward found some hot LA girls and he dumped you for them." Lauren said. Bella frowned. "I bet you think he still loves you. Well guess what slut? He's moved on. Why can't you?" Bella looked up from her uneaten food she was getting unhealthily thin.

Bella popped her pills in her mouth and was prepared to swallow them.

"Ha, I always knew you were a drug addict. You're psycho and it's no wonder Edward left. He probably wanted a real woman. He doesn't love you. Get over it." Bella stood up abruptly.

"Take that back." She said with clenched teeth. She moved the pills to the side of her mouth, making sure that she didn't swallow them.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked.

"I said, take that back." Bella said, louder. She moved the pills under her tongue, but still didn't swallow them

"Aw, look, the psycho chick is standing up for herself!" Lauren clasped her hands mockingly. "How cute." Bella clenched her fists.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." Bella said quietly and evenly. "Take. That. Back"

"Not happening, psycho. We all know Edward only liked you because you were a virgin. Geez, you are a huge whore." Lauren said, brushing that off like it was an annoying gnat. She turned around and walked away, just as the bell rang. Then, Bella turned the table in her anger.

"YOU BITCH!" Bella grabbed her backpack and ran into the bathroom. She ran into a stall and started crying. She, on instinct, took out her pills again. "What am I doing? These aren't going to make it better." Bella spat the pills in her mouth out, emptied the bottles of pills, and flushed them down the toilet, vowing to never take them again. Bella left her backpack in the bathroom as she walked home. She was only looking for one thing.

Bella nearly tore the house apart, searching. She finally found what she was looking for in Charlie's bedroom, in a box, in the top corner of his closet. She pulled out the six shooter revolver gun. She took the pouch of bullets out as well. Bella walked back to school. She waited until the period ended. People walked out of class, totally oblivious of poor Bella Swan holding a gun up. Bella caught sight of Lauren Mallory and her clones. She smiled and started singing.

_"All the other kids, with the pumped up kicks better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, faster than my bullet."_

Bella aimed, then shot. Lauren collapsed. The bulled went through her chest. People started running, trying to escape the gun. But she wasn't shooting randomly. Bella shot the clones down, and reloaded her gun. She walked around and shot Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley. By the time she shot Tyler, the school was in lockdown. Bella roamed the empty halls, whistling that song while searching for certain people. Eric Yorkie was banging on the boys' bathroom door, begging to be let in. Bella smiled sadistically. She aimed, then pulled the trigger. Eric collapsed like a ragdoll. Bella smiled. Mission accomplished. She wouldn't kill Angela and Ben. They hadn't ever done anything to her.

"Bella, put the gun down." Charlie said slowly and clearly.

Bella whipped around and frowned.

"Bella, you don't have to kill any more people. Please, just put down the gun. If you put it down and surrender right now, you won't suffer too many consequences." Charlie pleaded with his only daughter. Bella's lips trembled.

"They were making fun of me Daddy. They said that he only wanted me for my body." Bella whimpered. The gun fell from her hands. Luckily, it wasn't loaded. "They said he didn't love me." The pouch of bullets fell to the ground.

"Shh, Bella, come here." Charlie Swan walked forward with open arms. Bella collapsed to the floor crying. She was a wreck without her pills.

"What have I done?" Bella began repeating. Charlie scooped his only daughter up in his arms. He carried her outside. Bella stopped repeating 'What have I done?' and switched to singing the chorus to Pumped Up Kicks.

"Bells, did you take your pills?" Charlie asked softly.

"No Daddy. I didn't this morning, either. I didn't last night. I spat them out." Bella confessed. "I flushed my other ones down the toilet. I was tired of them calling me a crazy drug addict. Please Daddy, don't let me go to prison. They turned on me." Bella cried into her father's shirt as he took her to his cruiser. He buckled her in, in the back, and then drove her to Seattle. He made a few calls. Bella was determined as not guilty, since she didn't take her pills. The pills were the only things that kept her sane.

Charlie pulled up to a mental hospital and parked the cruiser. He carried her inside, and thirty minutes later, returned with empty arms.

That night, the nurses on duty did their best to avoid the padded room with one Isabella Swan in it, even though she was wearing a strait jacket. A voice was alternating between whistling and singing the same thing over and over again.

_"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids, with the pumped up kicks better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kids, better run better run, faster than my bullet."_

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in the reviews if you think I should post a multi chapter sequel.**


End file.
